Everything I've Ever Wanted
by Sugar Kaili
Summary: After moving from Italy to Spain as a result of their family falling apart, Lovino and his twin brother adjust to their new life with their grandfather. Antonio is the curious boy who lives down Lovino's street and tries to befriend him, changing Lovino's life forever. Highschool AU. Spamano.


**Hi everyone! **

**This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written, so my apologies if it sounds OOC! **

**Enjoy!**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**_1. Bienvenidos a España_**

* * *

The sweltering afternoon sun beat down on Lovino and Feliciano Vargas's backs as they slowly walked up the cobblestone steps to the door of their grandfather's home, the two teenagers hindered by the large suitcases they were lugging along.

"Ve~ I'm so glad we're here!" Feliciano cheered, turning around and waving joyfully at their taxi driver as he sped off. "Everything looks just like what I remember from a year ago!" He eagerly rang the doorbell, pressing the button multiple times.

"I'm just glad we're off that stupid ferry," Lovino muttered darkly, running a hand through his dark brown hair, not sharing his younger brother's excitement of their arrival. He had seasickness and spending 20 hours on a ferryboat didn't exactly help his problem. To add to his list of things to complain about, he was sweaty and tired. "Was it always this hot in Madrid?"

The red oak door swung open to reveal a tall man with broad shoulders, graying hair, and a few wrinkles. The corners of his mouth pulled into a bright smile at the sight of the two brothers – one bouncing with enthusiasm, the other appearing disgruntled and indifferent about being in a foreign country.

"Grandpa Roma!" Feliciano squealed. Lovino only grumbled.

"Ah, you two are finally here!" the old man exclaimed, pulling the two brothers into a warm hug (Feliciano happily hugged him back, while Lovino stood as still as a statue, his arms crossed). "My, you both have grown a lot since last summer! How old are you both now, sixteen? Come in, come in!"

They followed their grandfather into his spacious house (he was a wealthy man), dragging their luggage up the curving stairwell and into their separate bedrooms on the second floor (because there were many unoccupied bedrooms, they were given their own).

Lovino flopped onto his bed, his sweaty body welcoming the cool rush of air conditioning. _At least there's something good about this place. _Their house back in Rome only had fans.

Roma Vargas was the manager of a popular Spanish café, and was also a great singer. His age may have deemed him old, but his health and his vigor said otherwise. The reason why Feliciano (and everyone else) adored their grandfather was because he was caring, gentle, and compassionate – everything that their parents were not.

It wasn't that their parents didn't love them – they most certainly did. Both their father and mother worked hard to earn money to raise their two sons. However, it came to the point that they worked _too _hard; Lovino and Feliciano rarely saw their parents, because there was always a business meeting to attend, or an evening shift to work. As a result, their parents became two gray shadows in their sons' lives. The Vargas brothers were sent by their parents to visit their grandfather every summer, because they did not have time to look after them.

This summer, however, was different. Their father and mother had started fighting. Lovino could still remember them bickering with each other as he and Feliciano left for Spain. As well, Lovino himself had gotten in deep trouble in school last year, angering them even further. _Goddamn, I don't want to think about it._

Their parents had made a phone call to Roma, saying that they needed some quiet in the house and also some time to reconsider their marriage. They wanted him to take care of their sons for an indefinite amount of time, which meant staying in Spain for not only the summer, but for at least the upcoming school year as well. _Also known as, they don't want us anymore, _Lovino thought bitterly. _Or at least they don't want me._

He sat up and stared sulkily out of his empty bedroom at Feliciano, who was happily watering the grass in the front yard. _So innocent. So adorable, as everyone would say._ _So much better than his twin brother._

_How could he look so happy all the time, even with everything that has been going on?_ Lovino loved Feliciano, and was rather protective of him. However, at the same time, he envied him. They were twins, yet they were so different. Everyone, absolutely everyone, favoured peppy Feliciano over rude Lovino.

After taking a quick shower, Lovino trudged downstairs in a tank top and shorts, annoyed with the world, as always. He grabbed a tomato from the refrigerator and took a big juicy bite out of it as he walked outside to sit on the steps of the doorway. Feliciano had already finished watering the grass and gone back in, to probably make dinner, Lovino presumed.

Dusk was beginning to set in, but it was only a tad bit cooler than during their arrival (meaning it was still stifling hot). Lovino shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He could hear the occasional screech of tires and the cacophony of voices in the distance.

Lovino's peace was disturbed when a shout interrupted his thoughts. "Hey! What are you doing?"

His eyes flew open and Lovino found himself face-to-face with a stranger. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped at him. The stranger was a dark-haired boy, around a year older than himself. He was tanned, with a slim but toned body. Right now, his bright green eyes met Lovino's hazel ones with curiosity.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo and I live down the street," the boy said, holding his hand out for Lovino to shake. "You're Mister Roma's grandson, aren't you?"

Lovino stared at Antonio's hand with disbelief, not shaking it. "How the fuck would you know?" he muttered as he took another bite of his tomato, looking away.

His handshake being ignored didn't discourage Antonio from trying to make friends with the new boy. "Everyone knows your grandfather! And he always talks about his grandsons," Antonio explained enthusiastically. "On second thought, are you Feli or Lovi?"

"Neither," Lovino spat. "My name isn't fucking Lovi." _Why does everyone have to give me such a stupid nickname?_

"Ah, so you _are _Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed happily, oblivious to Lovino's evident fury. "And you like tomatoes," he added, taking note of the bright red fruit in Lovino's hand. "So do I!"

"Don't call me Lovi!"

"Fine, fine," Antonio answered, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Do you visit your grandfather every summer? I only moved into this neighbourhood last September, so I wouldn't know," he said cheerfully as he sat down beside Lovino on the stone steps.

"Yeah," Lovino answered coldly. _Jeez, this kid is invading my personal space bubble._

"Oh, that's cool! Where are your parents?"

"Stop asking questions bastard! You don't need to know," Lovino yelled, losing it.

His rudeness didn't seem to faze Antonio. "Aw, come on~ But I _want_ to know!" he whined.

"It's none of your damn business! Leave me alone, you stranger!" Lovino stood up and walked back into the house, slamming the door and leaving a very befuddled Antonio behind him.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I appreciate all reviews! **


End file.
